l4wfandomcom-20200215-history
PC:Janus Reinhard (changer)
Summary Fluff Background Janus Reinhardt is an student of Stalis Guvard, a wizard of some renown in the kingdom. Stalis is also know as the Ice Father to the villages in the area. This is because of his preference for ice and cold spells. A preference he passes on to his students. Every 10 years Stalis takes a new apprentice. At the time of choosing the old apprentice is sent into the world and told to find and learn an spell unknown to the ageing master and then to bring it back and teach their former master. Only then does Stalis consider the apprentice ready to me called a mage. Janus has begun such a journey, travelling to Daunton to find companions to share his journey to find the unknown spell his master speaks of. Appearance and personality Age: 24 Gender: Male Height: 5'10" Weight: 170 lb. Alignment: unaligned Personality: Janus is cold and calculating. He revels in bringing order to the chaos of battle by dominating the enemy through sheer force of will and an adept use of spells. Loyal to his friends and a nighmare to his enemys. Physical Description: Janus is still young. He is of average height with a slim build. He is bald and sports well kept moustach and goate. He wears a well tailored cloak with a ridiculously oversized collar. Under this he wears supple leather armour of intricate design . The staff he carries was a gift from his mentor and is made of oak and is carved into the shape of a scythe with pale blue roses creaping along the shaft. Janus also carries a deep blue sapphire orb that helps him focus his powers. Dragonling After helping to defeat a vampire Janus heard a calling from afar, disapearing for over a week Janus returned with a new friend, a small white dragonling. Constant Benefits: Can read and speak Draconic. When you spend a healing surge regain 2 additional HP. Active Benefits: Dragons Breath. Once per encounter, use dragonlings space as origin square for a close blast arcane attack power. Region The Kingdom of Jade - +1 on insight checks and +2 on social bluff checks against individuals who are not from their region. Hooks Unknown spell is not a commonly known spell. Stalis already knows them all. Hook 2 Kicker Finished apprentiship but tasked to find unknown spell by mentor. Untill this time he is considered a journeyman and not yet a master. Show Math Ability Scores Attacks Defenses Saving Throw Bonuses none Senses and Reactions Health Surges per Day 7 (Class 6 + Con 1) Speed and Movement Speed: 6 (Race 6 - Equipment 0) Racial Features Human Bonus Feat Bonus Trained Skill Bonus At-Will Power +1 Fort, Refl, Will +2 to one Attribute Size: Medium Speed: 6 Vision: Normal Languages: Common + any 1 Class Features Wizard +2 Will Arcane Implement Mastery: Orb of Imposition Cantrips Ritual Caster Feat Spellbook (incl. 3 rituals, 2x daily and utility powers gained) - Capacity: 7/128 Feats Arcane Familiar Level Action Surge Level Improved Inititive level Armor Proficiency Leather Bonus Skills and Languages Languages Common, Elven Powers Powers Known Wizard Cantrips Ghost Sound Mage Hand Light Prestidigitation At-Will - 1st Level Magic Missile Ray of frost Thunderwave Bonus Encounter - 1st Level Icy Terrain Encounter - 2nd Level Colour Spray Daily - 1st Level Freezing Cloud Sleep Utility - 2nd Level Expeditious Retreat Feather Fall Powers to Hit |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= |Power04= |Power05= |Power06= }} Equipment Gold 392 Weight 59 lbs Tracking Treasure 11gp (9+10+152+720-520-360) 1 vial Alchemist's Frost Menace of the Icy Spire Leather Repulsion Armor +1 (520gp, AV1 p49) Magic Orb +1 (360gp, PH1 p238) Implement (Orb) Enhancement: Attack rolls and Damage rolls. Critical: +1d6 damage per plus. Bag of Holding Just Before Nightfall 381gpJust before Nightfall XP 2283Menace of the Icy Spire 2058Just before Nightfall Changes Miscalculated XP from Menace Of the Icy spire. Should be 2283. (Thanks Ozzy) http://www.enworld.org/forum/4823558-post404.html - first exp dealt to him http://www.enworld.org/forum/5015451-post788.html - the rest of his xp Judge Comments Level 1 Approval 1 Approval from Dunamin 1. Insight Math > Skills > Insight: Added Regional bonus. 2. Math > Powers Known. You've put Healing Word here, noting it to come from the cleric multiclass feat. This is inconsistent with the rest of the sheet, however, where you picked Armor Profiency (Leather) and Improved Initiative. I'm guessing its an overlooked change from an earlier take on the PC? 3. Summary > Defenses > Fortitude. Corrected from 13 to 12. 4. Summary > Skills > Insight. Added Regional Bonus. 5. Summary > Skills > Nature. This skill is noted as trained in the Summary which is inconsistent with the Math section. At any rate, you have one trained skill too many in the Summary. 6. Equipment Corrected weight of Leather Armor from 4 to 15 lb, Orb from 1 to 2 lb, and Total Weight from 46 to 58 lb. Cool concept, everything looks in order now. Approval 2 Approval from Lord Sessadore: 1. Summary > Defenses: I made a couple corrections here. Fort was 13, I think 12 from the math section is correct. Will was 15, should be the 16 from the math section. 2. Summary > Icy Terrain: I changed the Fire keyword to Cold. 3. Math > Skills > Insight: you don't have your regional bonus in the table. We usually put it in the Feat columns. 4. Equipment: Leather armor weighs 15 lbs, you put down 4 lbs. 5. Equipment: An orb weighs 2 lbs, you put down 1 lb. Yeah, I'm being nit-picky. :) 6. Weight: With the adjustments above, your carried weight should be 77 lbs. It's close to your limit, but still under, so it shouldn't be a problem. None of the ones I didn't fix are too important, so I also approve Janus. That makes two, so he's fully approved. P.S. Interesting back story, I like it! Level 2 Approval 1 Approval from renau1g Approval 2 Comments from TwoHeadsBarking: * Summary: Your surge value is 5, not 6. * Summary: Both your basic attacks are missing the +1 to hit for half level. * Summary: In fact, all of your attacks are missing the +1 to hit for half level. * Skills: Your Insight is missing the Kingdom of Jade Bonus. * Equipment: You're only carrying 58 lbs of gear. * Equipment: You should update your gold to take into account your rewards. * Tracking: You should link to your treasure rewards too. Level 3 Approval 1 Approval from renau1g: Approval 2 Comments from Velmont: Summary: Bloodied value should be 15, not 13. As it is minor your character is Approved Level 4 Approval 1 Comments from ScorpiusRisk *Color spray is a level 3 power, not a level 2 power *Bag of Holding is not listed in equipment. I imagine it effects your weight as well. Approved Approval 2 Comments from Ozymandias79 Approved Status Janus Reinhardt is approved by renau1g and Velmont as a 3rd level character with 2283 xp. --Renau1g 02:36, 28 November 2009 (UTC) Category:L4W:Approved Characters Category:L4W